The Silver Bell
by Barley Shadow
Summary: Cap'n Jack certainly picks 'is 'ostages well. This 'ere new one we've go', nah, can' trus' 'er. Gonna lead us inter danger, I reckon all this treasure talk, i's all lies. (Complete.)
1. The Skull and Crossbones

_**A/N: ** Raaaah! Hello! Well here we are with another story, and I'm supposed to say something else . . . oh yeah! All my other stories (with the Lord of the Rings exception) have been completed before I'd put them up, so you love people don't have to wait ages until I can be bothered to finish the story. But, I've only written three chapters of this one and I like the way it's coming along so I thought, what the hell? I'll put it up anyway! So I will try really really hard to get it finished, and update as soon as possible, ok?_

_**Disclaimer:** Blows raspberry._

**Chapter One: The Skull and Crossbones**

Captain Jack Sparrow stands by the wheel of his ship, The Black Pearl, looking through his spyglass out to sea, where another ship sailed.

"Gibbs! Hois' the flag!" he orders, giving the spyglass to a member of his crew behind him, expecting the other ship to raise a white flag in surrender, like any merchant ship would do. Gibbs and another pirate lift the skull and crossbones flag and the crew member with the spyglass takes the wheel of the ship while Captain Sparrow sways rather dangerously towards his cabin.

"Gimme the glass kid," Gibbs says to his mate who hands it over. Gibbs takes a look through it, towards the other ship.

The Captain aboard the ship in question looks through her own spyglass and smiles.

"Well if tha's how ye wanna play it Captain," she says to herself. "Stannich! Hois' the flag!" The Captain walks the length of the ship towards her cabin, passing Stannich pulling on the flag rope, and enters it. She sweeps round the cabin, preparing herself for battle, putting her cutlass in her belt, picking up her pistol and loading it, tying her hair behind her with a piece of string. She knew how battle was fought, she had nearly fourteen years of pirating behind her, she knew what to do.

She left the cabin prepared and looked through the spyglass again, she could see the ship had slowed down, as if not sure whether to advance or not.

"Come on Captain, scared?" she asks. She takes the glass from her eye and looks out to the ship, a sly smile on her face.

Gibbs knocks on Captain Sparrow's cabin door and opens it.

"Wha' is it, Gibbs?" the Captain asks, sitting on the double bed, lowering a bottle of rum from his lips, and the braids on his chin.

"They've raised the skull and crossbones Captain, they're pirates, and they're gonna fight," Gibbs tells him. Captain Sparrow looks up.

"Ye recognise 'er, Gibbs?" he asks, standing up. The old man shakes his head.

"No."

"Right. Then prepare the cannons, ge' every man ready, an' don' take yer eyes of 'er," Captain Sparrow takes his pistol from one of the chests in the well furnished cabin. Gibbs leaves.

The Black Pearl pulls up alongside the ship, The Silver Bell, and his crew swing over.

The battle was long and drawn out, very few of the cannons were fired and all the men from both ships were exhaused. Captain Sparrow, fighting on the deck of The Silver Bell, amidst the roaring of both crews, shots from the pistols, dodging the swords as they span about, merely enough room for the two crews to stand. He drove his sword through one of The Silver Bell's crew, pulling it out, covered in blood as the crewman fell to the deck. Captain Sparrow's getting tired, and once thought that maybe advancing on the other pirate ship had been a bad idea, but he's there, and now he has to stand to his guns. He looks around, realising that they must have been fighting for maybe an hour and he hadn't even seen the other Captain yet. He didn't have time to think about it for long as a sword was put to his throat, he stood still for a moment, chin risen slightly, and then spun to his left, almost slicing the man who had threatened him in two round his waist with his powerful swing. Then he saw the Captain of The Silver Bell; a strong looking woman who radiated dominance and power, dark hair tied back and a dark look upon her face. She wore a cream bandana round her head, loose white shirt, dark breeches and boots not unlike Captain Sparrow's. She unsheathed her sword and ran into the battle as fresh air for her now tiring crew, spurring them on to fight until every one of The Black Pearl's crew were caught.

Unfortunately for her, the battle didn't go that way.

_**A/N:** Wha' de ye think o tha'? Reviews are compulsory I'm afraid! Well, tha's no' really true, bu' I'd like it ter be. So, feel free ter review!_


	2. I'm Captain Sparrow

**Chapter Two: I'm Captain Sparrow**

She awoke in the cells of an unfamiliar brig, water sloshing around her ankles, a cannon hole in the side of the ship near sea level, and the keys tauntingly sat on a table set two feet away from her reach. She no longer had her pistol, or her sword, cutlass and daggers, they'd all been removed. Her head hurt, she put her hand up to it, swaying a little, thinking she must have been knocked out. She knelt on the floor of the brig, in the water, looking out of the hole, her ship was nowhere in sight. She only prayed that her crew hadn't also been taken or killed, and they were sailing away to fix The Silver Bell, for she remembered some damage being done to the sails, and one cannon hole in the port side. She was the only person in the brig, so she knew her crew were either dead, or limping to the next port for repairs, and she hoped for the latter.

She didn't know if anyone was going to come down to the brig to talk to her, and she felt they should, and tell her why she'd been captured as she had not raised her flag first. So she waited, lying in the warm Caribbean water, thinking of what she had learnt at the last port.

She sat in a tavern, surrounded by pirates and townsfolk, drunk and easy bait for the whores which were about three or four to each man. She sat alone however, her hat over her eyes slightly, cuddling her mug of rum, in a corner of the tavern. Until a man came in and sat beside her.

"Ye got i'?" he asked, glancing round. She nodded.

"Aye, I got it," she said, "But pray le's go somewhere a little quie'er to do business." She finished off her rum quickly, and headed for the door, looking around to make sure her 'friend' was following, and that he wasn't being followed. "I know the perfect place," she said as she lead him off the main road into an alleyway, and then turned into another, and another, to hopefully make sure her didn't have any back-up, and if he did that they'd lost them. After a few minutes, she seemed to be satisfied. "Le's 'ave a look then." The man took a rolled up map out of a pocket and handed it out, she went to take it but he pulled it back.

"And wha' I wan' in return?" he asked. She nodded and felt about her for what he wanted in return. She took out her pistol, cocked it quickly and shot him between the eyes. He instantly fell to the ground. She looked around her, took up the map, and walked back to the main road.

Now things were somewhat different. She knows she had to have been in the brig all night because light had been streaming in through the hole in the ship for over an hour, and that was how long she had been awake.

Still no one comes and she begins to get impatient. She takes the cream colored bandana from round her head and scrubs at her hair in an attempt to clean it. On her head rising from the rising water in the brig, she finds a man standing outside the cells. He's tall, dressed like herself, except for the beads in his hair and beard, which she finds amusing, and a red bandana, a hat's sitting on the table, on top of the keys, he's obviously the Captain. He holds out her sword to her. She squeezes her hair, stands up and takes it.

"Right, love," he begins, coming a little closer. "I been hearin' things, in last port, tha' there's a map of great value floatin' around these parts, and it's landed itself into yer hands." He almost asks a question in his speech. She puts her sword down on the bench in the brig, and slides her arms through the metal bars.

"I dunno what ye're talkin' 'bout," she says. The Captain thinks for a moment.

"Alright, love. Ye don' hand it over, ye spend the entire voyage in the brig, ye hand it over, and we'll see abou' gettin' ye a cabin," he bargains. It's her turn to think, but it doesn't take her long.

"Well, Captain. I'm fine here, thank ye for yer kind offer," she says.

"Ye know, ye're a Captain of yer own ship, jus' like me, Captain o' _my_ own ship. An' I'd like ter think tha' if ye'd have captured me, which, ye wouldn' o' done, bu' if ye did, I'd like ter think ye'd have treate' me wi' a bi' o' respec'," he says. "Now, I'm tryin' 'ere, it ain' no good fer a Captain to be locked in the brig of another ship, under the command of another Captain, savvy? I'm sure ye feel the same way, so le's be havin' the map, eh?"

"No. Anyway, the brig's quite nice, much more comfortable than on my ship, so i's like livin' in luxury 'ere, if ye ge' me meaning," she argues.

"Yeah. Alright then. I'll be down 'ere ter see ye tomorro'. An' if no one comes down wi' anything ter ea', don' bother shoutin' up because we won' 'ear ye." He pauses, "Wha's ye name?"

"Ye're keepin' me locked up, ye're not gonna feed me, I don' think I'm in any position to be tellin' ye me name, now," she replies. The Captain's silent, and then turns on his heel, and saunters out of the brig.

The next day, she's starving, and no one comes down to see her until well past noon. But when they do, it was the Captain again.

"Hello, love," he says, taking off his hat and sitting down. "Ye ready ter han' it over ye'?" She shakes her head.

"No?" he asks. "Then the nice lil cabin I got prepared fer ye won' be slep' in another nigh'."

"Well then tha's less washin' ter be done," she says. "Although I would like ter say, Captain, tha' ye might as well feed me, cos I'll be no use ter ye dead, and tha' certain, map, ye be after, it won' tell ye everythin'."

"Well in tha' case, I shall have some food sen' down fer ye, ye Grace," the Captain says, bowing low and then leaving. About an hour later another pirate comes down the stairs to the brig with a piece of stale bread and half a mug of rum. The prisoner takes it, and even thought its bad condition, eats it quickly.

The third time the Captain comes down, asking for the map, he isn't so friendly.

"Wha's yer name, love?" he asks. "Come on, we gotta call ye summat, otherwise it'll be Whore in the Brig." She stands up to the Captain.

"My name's Sage."

"Right, Sage, I'm Captain Sparrow, have ye though' any more 'bout this 'ere map?"

"Nope, haven' though' 'bout it at all, Captain," Sage replies. The Captain begins to loose his temper.

"Tha's three days, ye've refused, so if ye don' hand it over ternight, I shall 'ave all the crew come down 'ere, an' they won' jus' take the map from ye. They don' care ye're a Captain, savvy?" She nods.

"Then ye'll 'ave yer map tonigh'."

Just before night draws in, Captain Sparrow comes down to the brig, followed closely by seven or eight members of the crew. Sage holds the rolled up parchment to the Captain and he takes it, putting his hands together in thanks.

"On deck!" he orders the men from the crew, who all obediently leave the brig. "So, ye finally came ter ye senses?"

"No. I jus' though' tha' I'd rather hand ye the useless map than get raped, ye know wha' I'm sayin'?" Sage asks him as he takes the keys in his hands.

"The useless map? Well, if I find it appropriate, I'll still have yer raped, map or not, 'specially if ye don' lead us to the treasure. Bu' fer now," he unlocks the door of the brig and she follows him out and up the stairs. "I'll show ye to yer cabin."

Several flights of stairs up, they get onto the top deck, and Captain Sparrow shows Sage into the top cabin.

"This is yer cabin," she says bluntly.

"I know, nice ain' it?" Captain Sparrow asks. Sage raises her eyebrows.

"Lovely."

"There's ye bed," Captain Sparrow point to the double bed in the centre of the room.

"Tha's yer bed."

"I know."


	3. Benjamin's Lashes

**Chapter Three: Benjamin's Lashes**

Sage lays uncomfortably on the Captain's bed, him laying next to her, not so uncomfortably.

"Ye've go' a strange name, Sparrow," Sage says.

"Captain," he warns her. "And jus' wha' do ye mean by tha'?"

"I would imagine, ye've got two sides ter ye. Jack, is a strong name, often carried down generations, showing yer a fearless pirate Captain, no' afraid of nothin'. Sparrow, kind of a weedy bird, ain' it? Showin' tha' 'maybe yer no' so bad after all, tha' yer kind and romantic, showin' tha' ye find the righ' girl and ye'd happily give up all ye whores," Sage turns to look at him.

"Wha' kind of a name is Sage then?" he asks in return, not answering her.

"The Sage, is a wise man, or woman. The symbol of ancient wisdom, above the Earth's plane, and above temptation."

"Aw, I always find i' much easier ter give in ter temptation, love," Captain Sparrow says.

"I can jus' imagine," Sage replies, then she's quiet for a moment. "It also means isolation, a journey through isolation leads to a be'er person a' the end. An' it's lonely, sometimes. Being a Captain."

"I know jus' what ye mean, love. Tha's why us Captains, we gotta stick together," Captain Sparrow purrs into Sage's ear, wrapping an arm around her.

"Then I'll have to make sure no one takes advantage of me then," she replies.

"Indeed," purrs Captain Sparrow, snuggling up to her.

"Jack, I'm not a whore, an' I'm not sleeping with you," she says, shrugging out of his grip. His face turns hard.

"Ye'll do wha' I tell ye ter do," he says, angrily.

"Then go an' rape one of ye're men," Sage replies, nastily, getting off the bed and going out on deck to a warm night and a star-filled sky. She sits by the helm, touching the wheel as she goes past and smiling to the man sailing the ship by night.

"Ye're migh' be Captain of yer own ship," says Captain Sparrow, coming over to her from the cabin. "Bu' ye're on my ship, and ye'll do wha' I say!"

"Oh will I?" Sage asks, looking scornfully up at him.

"Yeah! Because ye know the only way ter run a ship is wi' a crew tha' obey their Captain, ye don' take nonsense from yer crew, do ye?"

"No. I don't rape them either," Sage spits back.

"Well ye migh' le' yer crew ge' away a murder, bu' on this ship, anyone disobeys me ge's lashes, understan'?" Sage nods.

"How many am I getting' then?"

"None, at the minute, because o' yer sex I'm givin' ye one las' chance," Captain Sparrow says.

"Tha's very kind of ye Captain," Sage says in mock seriousness.

"I'm glad yer grateful, now ge' back in me cabin."

"If you're gonna rape me then I'd rather stay out 'ere," replies Sage, Captain Sparrow can see he will have to admit defeat.

"Fine, I won' touch ya, jus' get inside!" Sage stands and stomps back inside the Captain's cabin. She and Captain Sparrow sleep top to tail that night.

The next day, Sage is set about her duties, scrubbing the deck, mending the old sails incase a storm brings the new ones down, cleaning the Captains cabin, and spending watches in the crows nest. So the Captain kept her busy.

She still had to sleep in the Captain's cabin every night, but so far, the three or four nights in to the journey, he hadn't tried anything.

She woke up the next morning to the Captain shouting at one of the crew, Sage goes on deck to discover it's one of the crew that had caught her eye earlier.

"Lose at leas' a day," Captain Sparrow mumbles as he brushes past Sage and goes into the cabin.

"Wha's wrong wi' 'im?" she asks the pirate on the receiving end of Captain Sparrow's temper. The pirate, Benjamin Creal, turns to face her.

"I was steering through the night," he begins to explain, "But it were a cloudy nigh' and I los' track of our bearin's, so we're abou' a day off course," he bows his head in shame.

"Don't worry, I've done it countless times before, I 'ate the night shift," Sage says comfortingly. Benjamin smiles a little.

"Ye're the Captain though, don' matter if ye do it," he replies. Sage gives him a kiss on the cheek and goes to find the Captain, in his cabin.

"Wha' was tha' fer?" she explodes when she sees him.

"We're loosin' time," the Captain growls, pouring over Sage's map.

"You know how 'ard it can be steerin' at night, when there's no land ter guide ye and only the moonlight between the clouds to read a compass by! You shouldn' 'ave shouted like tha' at 'im!"

"Shoute' a' 'im?" Captain Sparrow shouts in reply, turning around. "If I ain' satisfied wi' 'is work at the end of the day 'e's getting' lashes!" Sage, amazed at how cruel the man could be, spun on her heel and left him to begin her chores.

One of which, was crows nest watch. It was getting colder as The Black Pearl headed further south, and Sage, not having sailed these waters before, was beginning to pull her shirt around her tighter, wishing it was thicker. After a while, Benjamin climbs up to the rigging to give her a warmer jacket. She gratefully accepts it and he sits with her as the sun begins to sink, talking about the sky, the sea and pirating.

"Creal!" a voice startles them from below, it's the Captain. "Ge' down 'ere now! Both of ye!" Benjamin helps Sage down and they both stand in front of the Captain. "Wha' de ye think ye're doin' up there?" he roars at Benjamin.

"I was. . ." Benjamin begins to explain.

"Don' answer me back! Gibbs! Ge' the cat!" Gibbs goes below deck.

"He was jus' bringing me. . ." Sage is stopped short by Captain Sparrow's hand brought sharply across her face.

"I'll be' he was," the Captain snarls as two other pirates remove Benjamin's shirt and tie him to the rigging. Captain Sparrow holds out the cat of nine tails to Sage.

"No way!" she exclaims.

"Do i', or I'll be lashin 'ye too!"


	4. Captain Sparrow's Softer Side

**Chapter Four: Captain Sparrow's Softer Side**

Sage stares defiantly into his eyes, which show no emotion, at all. She looks at the rest of the crew and walks over to the rigging, removing her shirt when she's facing out to sea. She climbs the ropes until she's level with Benjamin.

"Ye don' 'ave ter do this," he says to her.

"I'm not changing wha' I think or do to avoid getting' meself a few lashes," she replies. Captain Sparrow seems somewhat shocked by her decision to take the lashes, rather than hand them out. He pauses before starting with Benjamin. He gets ten lashes, Sage counting them in her head as she hears each one crack along his back. Two pirates help Benjamin down, and dab his back with seawater and an old shirt to stop the bleeding and help the wounds to heal.

"Alrigh', ge' below decks, all o' ye," Captain Sparrow. The crew, wanting to watch the further lashings, unhappily trudge below decks, taking Benjamin with them. Captain Sparrow climbs the rigging so he's next to Sage. "Wha' de ye think yer doin'?"

"Awaitin' me punishment Sparrow, ye no' man enough to carry it ou'?" Sage replies.

"All this cos ye didn' wan' ter lash Creal?"

"Yup. Wha' ye waitin' fer?"

"Jus' ge' down."

"No." Captain Sparrow sighs, climbs down the rigging and picks up the cat. He looks at it for a moment, and then up at Sage, still waiting. _She's a strong girl. Grea' Captain. _He gives her her lashes, three of them, they smack along her back, she winces as each one hits her.

"Righ', tha's it," he says, he helps her down, she clutches her shirt across her chest and he inspects her back. The cat hadn't broken the skin as much as on Benjamin's, but it was still bleeding and the surrounding skin was red raw. Sage pulls her hair from behind her back over her shoulder as Captain Sparrow bangs on the door of the crews quarters. Gibbs opens the door.

"Wha' is it, Captain?"

"Ye finished wi' the seawater bucke'?" Gibbs hands Captain Sparrow the bucket, the water red with blood and looks towards Sage.

"Ye did it, Captain?"

"Ye din' think I would?" Gibbs looks at his feet.

"No."

"Yes, I did i'." Captain Sparrow says, turning, Sage too as Gibbs stares at her back, he closes the door.

"He did it," he says to the crew. "I'd say four or five lashes, could 'ave been more." The whole crew stares at him.

"He really did it to 'er?" Benjamin asks, between wincing as someone else cleans his back. Gibbs nods.

"He shouln' 'ave done tha'. Do ye reckon she'll tell 'im abou' the map now?"

"Yeah. If she don' he'll threaten 'er wi' more."

"She'll probably take 'em though."

Sage sits down on the bed in the Captain's cabin, he follows her in.

"Sit on the stool," he tells her.

"No."

"Yer not gettin' blood on me bed, sit on the stool!"

Jack sits Sage down on a stool in his cabin, he dips one of his shirts in the bucket of fresh seawater as he sits on another stool behind her.

"I'd 'ave lashed 'im, put in yer position," he says, dabbing at her wounds. She gasps.

"Well I don' respon' well ter force, so I don' often use it," she replies.

"I gave ye the chance."

"Ye were wrong to."

"Why? Why did yer take 'em?"

"Because, Captain Sparrow," Sage begins, clenching her teeth as the Captain touches her back again. "Benjamin did nothin' wrong, an' if he were lashed, ye'd 'ave ter lash me too. Wha' would ye crew say if ye hadn't, when ye said yer would?"

"They wouldn' 'ave 'ad any say in the matter at all."

"I'm no' afraid ter take punishment, Captain. An' tha's fer you to decide. Bu' lashin' 'im, or coming down, would be agains' wha' I think, and ye're not changing me." The Captain stops, staring at her back.

"Righ'." He scoots a little closer to her, she can feel his breath upon her back as he dabs at her wounds again. He blows over the cuts, then kisses her neck.

"What'd I say before?" Sage turns to face him.

"Tha' ye won' sleep wi' me."

"Well."

"I don' wanna sleep wi' ye," he puts a hand on her shoulder, she shrugs it off.

"Then wha' do ye want? Ay? What do ye wan' from me?" Captain Sparrow looses the faraway look in his eyes, and comes back to reality.

"I don' wan' anything from ye." He goes and lays down on the bed.


	5. The Map

_**A/N: **Ahhh, the map! Mystical! And Jack?!?!? He lashed Sage, oh my God! He's so mean! Why am I saying this? I'm the writer! Here we go. . ._

**Chapter Five: The Map**

The crew left Sage alone the following day, they could all see the gashes thorugh her shirt, and they kept a fair distance from their Captain too. Benjamin was the only one to speak to Sage nearly all day.

"How many did 'e give ye?" he asks on deck.

"Three," Sage replies. "Nothin' like ten."

"I'm alrigh'," Benjamin says.

"Good. Everone's steerin' clear of me today," says Sage, mopping the top deck.

"Aye, I don' think anyone knows wha' ter say to ye," Benjamin smiles, "They're no' usually like this. He don' often ge' the cat ou'. So when 'e does everyone's always talkin' 'bout it."

"He doesn' normally use it?"

"Nah," says Benjamin. "He's a pretty good Captain. Treats us righ' ye know?"

"Yeah. So wha' are the crew sayin' 'bout me amongst themselves?" Sage asks.

"Jus' tha' yer wi' the Captain. Most think ye're no' jus' 'ere because of tha' map ye 'ad."

"You think I'm sleeping with 'im?"

"Tha's the general word round the crews quarters, aye."

"Well you can tell them I'm not. I asked 'im wha' he wants from me, 'e said he doesn' wan' anythin' from me, nothin' abou' the bloody map or nothin'."

"The map's wha' he wants. He probably wan's yer for 'is whore too, bu', ye don' strike me as the kind tha'll let him 'ave tha'." Sage smiles at him.

"No, I'm no'." They stand in silence for a moment.

"Wha's yer ship like?"

"The Silver Bell. She's not as big as this, I've got a smaller crew, bu' they're a good crew. We ge' on alrigh'. We're no' as 'umane to other people though. We've done a fair bi' o' plunderin'. We were goin' after the treasure of Cortez, before we knew abou' it's, afore we knew 'bout it. Glad we didn' now."

"Ye know abou' the Captain's adventures then?"

"Aye. Know 'bout them. Wha' 'bout me crew? Did ye kill all me crew?" Sage asks with some urgency in her voice, amazed she had never asked earlier.

"No. Captain took ye, we left good few of 'em. Ship weren't left in bad nick either, couple o' cannonholes, bit o' scratched woodwork, tha's abou' it," Benjamin comforts her.

"Hopefully they'll ge' to a port then."

"When ye plunder, wha' de ye do wi' it all?"

"We share it out, pretty equally," says Sage.

"Aye, bu' ye're a female pirate, ye don' spend yer money on whores, or dresses, wha' de ye spend it on?"

"Most of it goes back into the ship. 'S'everthin' I go'."

"I'm sorry 'bout yer crew, an' yer ship, an' bein' 'ere," Benjamin offers. Sage smiles and puts an arm round him.

"Thanks, tha' means a lot."

"Ye after more lashes, Creal?" comes Captain Sparrow's voice across the ship.

"No, Captain," Benjamin says and quickly resumes his work. The Captain comes up to Sage.

"I need ye in me cabin," he says, she puts the mop down on the deck and follows him, where he's set up the map he took from her, surrounded by other maps and pins.

"I wondere' when we'd ge' round ter this," Sage says, siting on the edge of the bed so she can see.

"Wha' did ye mean when ye said tha' I couldn' work ou' the map wi'out ye?"

"When did I say tha'?"

"When ye were in tha brig."

"Oh. I jus' said tha' so ye didn' starve me, an' let me outta the brig," says Sage. "I haven' a clue wha' it means. There's a few Spanish words round the edge, and a few English in the top corner, but I don't know enough of either to work out wha' it says."

"Ye know English."

"Can' read it though."

"Aye. So, wha' can ye read?" Sage steps up to the Captain and looks over his shoulder. She traces a finger over the words.

"Singing," she says.

"Singin'?" asks Captain Sparrow.

"Yes, this Spanish bit here. I'd hardly looked at it when our ships met. Isla de Cantar."

"I've 'eard of tha'. 'S in the middle of the ocean."

"Tha's what I thought. Isla de Cantar then?" she asks.

"Aye, Isla de Cantar."


	6. The Drunken State

**Chapter Six: The Drunken State**

"Wha' if we keep one ship?"

"Wha' the hell ye talkin' 'bout, Sparrow?"

"We're both Captain's, aye?"

"Aye." Captain Sparrow and Sage are both in the Captain's cabin, Sage lying on her front on the bed, her back still sore from her lashes, and Captain Sparrow sitting on a stool, a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Well, if we make it to the Isla de Cantar, an' ge' the famous riches there, as told by the Map of Hoards, then we'll make a pretty good team," bargains Captain Sparrow.

"I think ye're drunk," Sage offers.

"Nah, no. If we ge' the treasure, then we'll 'ave ter be partners, we'll stay on one ship, the makin's of our very own fleet, we'll ge' a Captain fer the other and rule the ocean, Sparrow and Sage."

"I think ye're drunk. An' if ye're not, then are ye really prepared to give up ye Pearl?" The Captain looks at her quizzically.

"No."

"Well it'll take a lo' fer me to leave the Bell," she says.

"Hmm. If I were on a ship wi' ye, I might give up me Pearl."

"I think ye're drunk," Sage says again, rolling over slightly to look at him.

"No. For ye, I would leave the Pearl in the capable 'ands of Gibbs, an' we'd sail the seas together, aye?" Sage laughs.

"Aye." She rises and takes a bottle of rum for herself. "We'll sail the seas together." She raises a toast to Captain Sparrow and drinks.

Sage, always able to hold her liquor well, sits on the edge of the bed. Captain Sparrow, still sits on the stool.

"Come sit on me lap, love," he offers. Sage raises an eyebrow at him as he pats his knee. _Hell, I'll humor him while he's drunk. _She sits on his lap, one arm round his neck and one holding a bottle. Captain Sparrow however, was not drunk, just able to hold his liquor well, and was trying to see how far he could get. "Would ye leave the Bell fer me?"

"No. But lets 'ave another drink Captain, aye?" Captain Sparrow smiles as she hands him another bottle of rum, dropping the old, empty one to the floor.

"An', it's enough of the Captain thing, we're both Captains, and if I don' call ye Captain ye shouldn' call me Captain. I am Jack, love. Jack, Jack Sparrow, of the Pearl, the Black Pearl," he raises his bottle in toast.

"Ye're absolutely right, ye are Jack."

"An' ye are Sagie, Captain, Sage," he takes a swig from his bottle, puts it safely down on the floor and rests his hand on Sage's knee, she glances down at it. _Aye, he can jus' about get away wi' that. _She puts her hand on top of his.

"And we'll sail the _seven_ seas, Jack Sparrow, all seven of them," she says, a little drunk.

"Aye, love, seven," he replies, picking up his bottle and putting it to her mouth and tipping it back. After she swallows he takes it away a little quickly, rum dribbling down her chin, she laughs, Jack puts a finger up to stop the rum falling onto her shirt and moves it up to her mouth. She licks the finger, and a sober state flashes across both their eyes.

Sage moves her head towards Jack's, leaning slightly to the right. Jack, in turn, also leans to the right, supporting Sage's lower back, as not to touch her now healing wounds. Their lips touch, then open, Jack sliding his tongue over Sage's he brings his other hand up to her cheek, Sage's other hand runs through his hair. She breaks from the kiss, Jack still holding her face.

"Jack, Jack." He puts a finger over her lips as she opens her eyes.

"Shh." He leans back in for the kiss, his tongue stroking Sage's, and the roof of her mouth. She can feel him getting more and more aroused beneath her.

"Jack."

"Aye?"

"Jack."


	7. The Seven Seas

_**A/N: **Well here we are again, sorry about the wait. Thanks to Sweetpeathe1st for a review! If I'm feeling nice I'll post two chappie's today._

_xx_

_PS: I am feeling nice._

**Chapter Seven: The Seven Seas**

Sage wakes the next morning, in the arms of Jack, but knowing that they hadn't slept together the previous night. She gently moves Jack's arm from above her and leaves the cabin. On deck she can see that the sun is about to rise, so she climbs to the crows nest to watch it rise, and look over the seven seas. As soon as the sun rises, she can hear the crew waking in their quarters, and Benjamin is the first to come on deck, closely followed by a few more of the crew, some going straight to the galley for breakfast. Jack emerges from his cabin a few minutes later, quickly descending to the galley. Sage stays in the crows nest, not really hungry yet.

After the sun is properly risen, she sees Jack come back on deck, and open the door to his cabin, look inside, and close it again. As the crew slowly filter up from the galley, to start a hard days work tending and sailing the ship she hears Jack call out to Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Ye seen Sage abou'?"

"No, Captain, she no' in ye cabin?" he asks, a little suggestively for Sage's liking.

"No Gibbs, she's no', otherwise I wouldn' be askin' ye would I?"

"No, Captain." Jack looks about the deck, then retreats back into his cabin. Sage smiles, wondering how long it would take him to work out where she was. She knows some of the crew have seen her, so they didn't send anyone up for the watch.

Sage sits, thinking about The Silver Bell, thinking about he crew, wondering what state both were in, and where both were. Even without the Map of Hoards, they knew that she'd been talking about the Isla de Cantar, so she wondered if they were sailing in the same direction, after all they were coming from the same place going to the same place. But they were probably in front, seeing as Jack hadn't asked her about the map until a few days aboard the Pearl, and Benjamin had led them off course. Wherever they were, wherever they were going, she knew her ship was in good hands.

An hour or two later, she notices Jack back on deck. She smiles at the thought of last night. By the sound of his voice, he'd been all over the ship looking for her. She lays down in the crows nest, leaning just over the edge so if he looked up, he'd be able to see her.

He begins going round the crew, talking to them briefly, most shaking their heads, but then one points up to the crows nest and Jack looks up, Sage gives him a little wave. She rolls back up, getting prepared to go back down the rigging, but as she dangles her feet from the crows nest, she sees Jack climbing up to her. He reaches her quickly.

"An' jus' wha' de ye think ye're doin' up 'ere? Avoidin' workin'?" he asks, sitting next to her.

"Of course not, I'm merely on watch Captain," she replies smartly.

"An' no one's come up ter relieve yer of watch?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"Nope."

"When'de ge' up, love?"

"Before sunrise."

"So ye've been up 'ere since before sunrise?" Jack asks. She nods.

"Ye were worried about me?" she asks.

"No."

"Aye, ye were Jack, I heard ye meself."

"I jus' noticed we were missin' someone, an' I don' like ter be missin' me crew," he says. "Means there's one less person workin'."

"Well if ye'd prefer I'd go down Jack. But, ye know, no one can see us up here," she says suggestively.

"Wantin' a rerun of las' nigh'?" Jack asks, matching her tone.

"Ye remember las' night?" Jack nods. "Ye weren't drunk?!?"


	8. Talking Business

_**A/N: **Chappie 2 of the day!_

_xx_

**Chapter Eight: Talking Business**

"Ye're a sly one, Sparrow," she says. He smiles back at her.

"Yer righ' though. No one _can_ see us up 'ere," he says.

"So?" she asks, knowing full well what his intentions are.

"Well," he says, snaking an arm around her waist. "I was thinking we could. . ."

"Jack, I did wha' I did last night because I thought ye were drunk, that ye wouldn't remember anythin', it was jus' fun, an' it's no' happening again too quickly."

"Fun doesn' 'ave ter end though, love." Sage rests her head on Jack's shoulder, both looking out to sea. "Ye surprised me, love."

"Ay?"

"I feel somehow, like I've met me match in ye. 'Xcept AnnaMaria, and the odd whore, I've ne'er brought a woman aboar' me Pearl before. I didn' think ye were gonna be like ye are."

"Why not?"

"Well, I knew ye're a Captain an' all. Bu' I didn' think ye'd be as strong as ye are. Ye took them lashin's for Creal, an' yer no' wantin' nothin' outta yer relationships."

"Jack, you're a pirate, do you feel anything for any of the whores you've been with?"

"No."

"Am I a pirate?"

"Aye."

"Same thing. We're both the same breed Jack. You _have_ met your match." Jack gave her a sly smile.

"Does this mean I've met someone who won' mind sleeping round?"

"Jack, unless you want to be pushed the forty feet to the deck, or into the sea, I suggest that you keep your dirty little thoughts inside your own, dirty little head," Sage says, poking him in the forehead.

"Alrigh', I won' tell ye me thoughts." Jacks leans in to kiss Sage's lips, but she turns her head and he kisses her cheek.

"Get back down on deck, Captain," she says playfully. Jack smiles begins to climb down the rigging, Sage slapping his rump as he goes.

Sage - glad she was now on friendlier terms with the Captain - and Jack - a bit disappointed that she wasn't willing – didn't see much of eachother for the rest of the day. Sage went about her duties, and Jack steered the ship, until evening was about to fall, and Jack calls her into his cabin. She goes in, to find him pouring over the maps, again. There's a pin stuck in the map, appearing completely at a random point in the middle of the ocean.

"Tha's the Isla de Cantar," he says, turning to find a bottle of rum. Sage looks at the map.

"And we're about here," she jabs her finger at a spot in the sea.

"Aye," replies Jack, holding out a bottle of rum for her. She takes it a little cautiously. "Jack, if you're thinkin' if you get me drunk tonight's going the same way as last night. . ."

"I'm jus' offering ye me rum, love," says Jack, taking a swig of his own. "How much de ye know about the treasure?" Sage sits down on the bed and takes off her boots.

"Admittedly, not a lot," she says. "I've heard, tha's there's a lot there, more than any man's ever seen. Bu' I doubt that because they've never seen it, so where that story comes from I wonder. We're only about three or four days away now, we'll find out soon enough."

"Aye love, about four days now."


	9. Reunited

_**A/N: **Penultimate chapter guys. . ._

**Chapter Nine: Reunited**

The pirate on watch three mornings after was the first to spot the Isla de Cantar, out in the distance. Jack and Sage immediately went up to the crows nest to see for themselves, and it was, indeed, the Isla de Cantar. The crew, knowing they would reach the island in good time today, spent a few minutes preparing themselves for taking all the treasure onto the ship. When the Black Pearl stopped in a suitable harbor, everyone was ready.

"Jack," Gibbs says to his Captain, returning from the cave, to Jack who was still on the beach.

"More gold than any man's ever seen?" asks Jack, confidentl and with a twinkle in his eye.

"Jack, there's nothing."

"Wha'?"

"The cave's empty, someone's got 'ere first Jack," Gibbs explains. Jack looks across at Sage, then hurries into the cave where his crew are searching for the tiniest bit of gold left behind.

"Alrigh'," Jack roars to his crew. "We'll search the whole island, meet back at the Pearl before dusk." So everyone went about to find the treasure of the Isla de Cantar, some took the north side, some took the south side, Jack went one way, Sage went another. Although as Sage found out, it was best she'd chosen her way.

As Sage takes the beach round the island, she realises how big the island is, and wonders how she hasn't found any natives or sign of anything apart from plant life yet. But after climbing over a few rocks, she sees something big in the distance. A ship.

Upon carefully getting closer, she realises it's her ship! The Silver Bell! Docked a few hundred yards away.

Scrabbling up to the ship, she sees some of her crew, who welcome her back like never before.

"But how did you knew I'd be coming here?" she asks.

"We knew abou' the Map of Hoards," one says to her. "We knew tha' was wha' The Black Pearl wanted so we decided we'd get ye back here."

"Ye're comin' back wi' us, aren' ye?" another asks. Sage is torn for a moment, she did love her ship, and they had the treasure of the Isla de Cantar aboard, but she felt something for The Black Pearl, and for Jack, that she couldn't let go of easily.

"Aye," she says, after a few minutes consideration. "O' course I'm comin' wi' ye." So she gets back onto The Silver Bell with her crew, with the thought to set sail immediately from the small harbor. But what Sage doesn't know, is that Jack and his crew, are twenty or so yards from her ship, waiting to pounce.

Sage stands by the wheel of her ship, looking out to sea, when she first hears the rioting. On the beach where The Silver Bell is anchored she hears shouting, so she looks, and recognises Jack's crew. Jack, is the first she sees upon her ship. He points a pistol towards her and she freezes.

"So ye're runnin' off wi' our treasure, love?" he asks. Stannich, from Sage's crew, comes behind Jack with a pistol to his head.

"Drop the weapon Sparrow. Ye don' shoot a lady," he says. Jack slowly lowers his pistol, when Gibbs aims for Stannich.

"Captain!"

"So if I shoot 'er then ye'll shoot me and Gibbs'll shoot ye, where does all of this ge' us?" asks Jack. Two more of Sage's crew aim at Gibbs.

"Alright, this is gettin' stupid," Sage says, stepping down from the wheel. "Captain Sparrow, lets go and talk about this, aye?" She motions for Jack to follow her into her cabin. He does. Sage's cabin is far more luxuriously decorated than Jack's cabin, as she had said to Benjamin, all her loot goes back into the ship. But apart from the décor, the cabins are pretty similar.

"Ye wan' the treasure?" she asks Jack. "Ye can 'ave the treasure, they knew we were comin' 'ere an' thought they'd meet us. I jus' wan' me ship back, Jack." Jack, keeping his hand firmly on the butt of his pistol, steps closer to her.

"Tha's where I think ye're wrong, love. I think they knew we were comin' 'ere for our treasure, and ye thought ye'd have a go yerself. Well love, ye can' beat Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Oh really?"

"Aye, really. Now, yer righ', we'll take the treasure, bu' the lil matter of double-crossin' old Jack, now tha's gotta be sorted ou'." Sage backs up a step. "Because double-crossin' old Jack, tha' has the penalty of death, Captain Sage. An' tha', is jus' wha' ye've done." He pulls out his pistol, cocks it and aims at Sage.

"So go on then, shoo' me," Sage replies, holding her arms from her in defeat. "Jus' so ye know, I didn' know they were 'ere, ye can take ye treasure, an' we weren' abou' ter sail."

"Ye lie," says Jack, touching the barrel of the gun to Sage's head, whispering in her ear.

"Nope, I don' Jack, bu' go ahead, shoot me anyway. I'm sure me crew'll love ye for it, imagine they'll put a bullet in yer head too," she says. Jack lowers the pistol.

"Aye, I'll leave yer be, bu' I won' if I see ye anywhere near me patch o' the Caribbean again," says Jack. He turns to leave.

"Jack," Sage calls out to him. He turns back. "Didn' ye feel anythin'?"

"Wha'?"

"Didn't ye feel anythin' on the Pearl? Yer cabin, the crows nest? The sun rise?" Jack frowns a little.

"Sailin' the seven seas together?" he asks.

"Well, maybe no' tha' forward," Sage replies.

"I did, pumped full o' rum. I'm no' sure how I feel 'bout it now though."

"Aye, yer righ'. Now would yer be so kind, to take this treasure off me 'ands?" Sage offers. Jack gives a smile, how much a reluctant smile that this was the last he'd see of Sage, and how much a happy smile that he was getting the treasure, Sage, and even Jack, wasn't sure.

Sage and Jack left the cabin, to tell the crew of The Black Pearl to get the treasure and go back to their ship, but when they stepped on deck, they saw the strangest sight of both crews aboard the same ship.


End file.
